Nordic College:International Boarding School
by 0.Khyria.XI
Summary: ...for boys no cabía xD . Una escuela a la vieja usanza. Varias parejas. Yaoi. Lemmon.


_**Bien, como siempre, he de decir que Hetalia, ni Noru, ni Denmark ni nadie me pertenecen, son de **__**Himaruya.**_

_Segundo...Hay que ver como es la inspiración ¿eh? xD Esto se me vino a la cabeza viendo un programa de aquí, de España, llamado "Curso del 63", en el que se recrea una escuela antigua con chavales conflictivos de todo el país. Los profesores eran muy autoritarios, y si se les replicaba...buff, se liaba bien parda. Mi fic está basado en las escuelas de antes, no en una representación. No sé cómo iban los cursos en realidad, así que me lo inventaré un poco: Norway tendrá sobre unos dieciocho años, y he puesto que va a cuarto. Así que Iceland cursará un año menos y blablablá. Espero que no sea tan típico como yo creo, pero de verdad, necesitaba escribir esto. _

_Una vez más, os doy las gracias por leer esta cosa que intenta ser un escrito ;D Por cierto, siento si hay incoherencias por edades y eso, pero me hacía ilusión poner a ciertas personas de profesores *se pega*. Y siento también la cutrez del nombre del internado, pero es que no se me ocurría nada mejor. De acueeeerdo, ya me dejo de cháchara n_ñU_

_

* * *

  
_

La pelota rebotaba contra el suelo, y los chicos, todos a una, se lanzaban tras ella con tal de cogerla y llegar a marcar en el campo contrario. Era un juego extraño que Germany, el profesor de gimnasia, había inventado para enseñar a sus alumnos a defender lo que era suyo, fuera como fuera, ya que no habían áreas que respetar y les estaba permitido todo menos pegarse. Aquél día, ataviados con el uniforme deportivo del Nordic, un internado masculino perdido en el frío escandinavo, corrían por el patio y se movían todo lo que podían para no helarse las piernas enfundadas en unos pantalones que llegaban hasta un poco por encima de la rodilla. Los de tercer curso jugaban contra los de cuarto. Había cierto rubio que destacaba sobre los demás chicos: por su agilidad y su potencia, su velocidad, la precisión con la que lanzaba el balón...Su nombre era Norway, cursaba cuarto. No solía hablar mucho y su expresión era tan fría como su carácter. Las pocas palabras que pronunciaba eran para contestar a las preguntas de los profesores, secamente, o dirigirlas a Iceland, su hermano pequeño, que hacía tercero. Se decía que los padres de Norway le habían adoptado cuando era aún un crío, y que las pruebas de paternidad que habían dado al centro eran falsas.

En aquél momento, Iceland sostenía la pelota, con expresión impasible, mientras miraba a su alrededor buscando a alguien a quién pasarla, pues estaba arrinconado en el lateral. Norway se abrió paso, apartando a los demás que se esparcieron por el campo y empezaron a planear una silenciosa estrategia para hacerse con el balón.

El noruego clavó sus ojos azules en los de Iceland. Sabía lo que quería decir, tragó saliva. Haciendo ver que forcejeaban por la pelota, Norway se acercó aún más a su hermano y le besó fugazmente. Antes de que Iceland pudiese reaccionar, Norway ya estaba en la otra punta del campo y había marcado un punto. Germany le anotó un positivo.

Mientras tanto, el director miraba el partido desde su despacho, vacío.

......................................................................................................................................................

Después de besarlo húmedamente, atrapó con suavidad el labio inferior de Iceland entre los suyos, hizo que su espalda se apoyara contra la pared, le miró a los ojos. Le encantaba ser el único que lograra sonsacar un sonrojo al chico: era más reservado y distante que él, cosa bastante complicada teniendo en cuenta el carácter del noruego. Volvió a besarlo, recorrió el interior de la boca de su hermano con la lengua, saboreándolo, hasta que no pudo aguantar más sin respirar. Iceland le acarició el rostro, mirándolo fijamente. Norway hizo un amago de sonrisa, rozó con sus labios por detrás de la oreja del de cabellos blancos, que inspiró profundamente. El rubio estaba quitándole el chalequillo de punto a Iceland cuando unos pasos firmes resonaron en la capilla del colegio, dónde se encontraban. No los advirtieron hasta que Denmark estuvo a pocos metros de ellos y carraspeó. Pararon en seco. Norway frunció el ceño, Iceland se colocó bien la ropa y tomó aire, molesto. El rector negó con la cabeza.

-¿Creen que este es un comportamiento apropiado en un colegio tan prestigioso como este, el Nordic?- preguntó el danés. El eco aumentaba la potencia de su voz cargada de enfado.- Señor Iceland, me temo que debe ir al aula de castigo. Cuéntele a Don Weillschmidt lo que ha sucedido. Espero que le impongan un castigo severo... No me replique y aténgase a las consecuencias de lo que ha hecho.

-Sí, señor director.- El islandés bajo la cabeza. Era demasiado obediente, pero no temía a Denmark. Temía la reacción de sus padres si se enteraran que lo habían expulsado. Echó una última mirada a Norway y salió de la capilla por el gran arco labrado. Sus pasos se perdieron.

El olor a cera quemándose pareció intensificarse cuando e Denmark y el muchacho quedaron a solas. Norway sabía que el gran director al que todos tenían en un pedestal y respetaban con miedo era en realidad un joven de unos ventipocos años, risueño, simpático y amante de la bebida. Todo eso fuera de las clases, estaba claro. Había llegado a su cargo después de que su padre muriese el invierno pasado de unas extrañas fiebres, e intentaba imitarlo, pues el anterior director era estricto y cruel con los niños. Haría apenas medio año que el joven Denmark había acabado magisterio.

-En cuanto a usted...Me tiene harto, señor Norway. Ya es la tercera esta semana.

-Échame si te da la gana.- El noruego miró desafiante al mayor, que lo cogió del hombro. Pronto empezó a dolerle a causa de la gran fuerza con la que se lo apretaba el danés. –Suéltame.- Exigió el muchacho, sin inmutarse siquiera. El director sonrió, conteniendo la rabia.

-Usted me va a acompañar ahora mismo a mi despacho. Allí arreglaremos cuentas

.Le empujó hacia la salida. Cuando le soltó el hombro, deslizó la mano por el brazo del rubio, palpándolo suavemente. Norway tuvo un mal presentimiento.

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido? Ya sé que es un gran desvarío, pero mi mente febril y anginosa (wtff?) no da para más. _

_Para Neliam y mi Lud personal, que me las quiero mucho. Ya sé que no son los que me pedisteis, peeero *se va corriendo*_

_Un review? ;3_


End file.
